How I Meet Your Mother
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' A mãe dele vai lá em casa hoje, vou ser apresentado. – ele disse.' - Jensha.


**How I Meet Your Mother**

Jensen teria se vestido melhor se soubesse o que aconteceria aquela manhã. Teria colocado uma calça jeans nova e uma camisa mais bonita, com certeza a calça surrada e desbotada que estava usando não seria uma das opções se soubesse quem conheceria, muito menos a camisa preta com 'I love my pet' escrito na frente, que aparecia mesmo com o pesado casaco azul escuro que colocara, que infelizmente, descobrira depois de sair de casa, estava com o zíper estragado.

A touca cinza que cobria parte de sua cabeça fazia o couro cabeludo coçar às vezes, mas era mais confortável que aquela única botina impermeável que achara. A colocara apenas por causa da chuva.

Olhou mais uma vez o papel meio amassado com as letras garrafais de Misha. Por que diabos ele queria tudo aquilo? Será que não podiam fazer algo simples? Suspirou fundo encarando a prateleira. Com certeza não podiam, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa do mundo sim, mas não com Misha, ele sempre tinha que fazer diferente, devia ser por isso que Jensen se vira tão apaixonado em tão pouco tempo.

Sorriu conseguindo decifrar a primeira palavra que tinha no papel, podia prever o grande jantar que o moreno faria para a mãe. Ela ia visitá-los à noite, seria a primeira vez que veria a mãe de Misha, isso estava deixando-o nervoso.

_Letra ruim?

Ergueu as sobrancelhas encarando a mulher que tinha parado ao seu lado e espiava descaradamente o papel que tinha na mão.

_Ah... É, pode se dizer que a letra não é a coisa mais bonita nele. – ela acompanhou seu sorriso, roubando o papel de suas mãos em seguida.

_Oh, sei bem como é isso, meu bebê também não tem a melhor letra do mundo. – tagarelou feliz, ajudando-o com a lista. – Ele está querendo agradar, hein? – Comentou ela depois de pegar um dos melhores queijos que tinha, já que no papel Misha tinha especificado qual queijo devia ser.

_A mãe dele vai lá em casa hoje, vou ser apresentado. – ele disse.

Ela sorriu tranqüilizando-o.

_Oh, meu bem, vai dar tudo certo. Você é adorável. – ela sorriu.

Conversaram animadamente até pegarem tudo o que estava na lista, se deram muito bem e ela o elogiou bastante, dizendo que com certeza ele causaria uma boa impressão sendo ele mesmo.

_Tomara. – ele respondera, pegando as sacolas dela e a ajudando a levar até o carro.

_Oh, com certeza. – ela disse fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ele não se preocupasse.

A chuva tinha parado e Jensen olhou para o céu bem azul que aparecera de repente.

_Eu adoro o céu quando está assim. – ele comentou.

_Eu também. Os olhos do eu bebê são assim, azuis tão brilhantes e cheios de vida.

Jensen olhou para ela, compartilhando da mesma sensação, parecia até mesmo que estavam falando da mesma pessoa. Se despediram e ele levou as próprias sacolas para o carro. Acenando para ela quando ela passou ao seu lado, dirigindo a caminhonete vermelha.

_Boa sorte no jantar, Jen.

_Obrigado, Rebecca.

Já eram quase 20hrs da noite. Jensen estava impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Misha sorria do nervosismo dele. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os um pouco. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, vendo que ainda continuava apresentável, a calça preta do terno combinava com a camisa bordo que vestia, além é claro do paletó preto e os sapatos bem lustrados.

_Amor, relaxa, minha mãe vai adorar você. – disse o moreno se levantando do sofá onde estivera jogado desde que tomou banho. – Nem precisava se vestir todo bonitão assim... Se bem que eu vou adorar tirar essa roupa de você depois. – e sorriu safado.

Vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca com botões na frente, estava descalço. Veio para perto dele e beijou-lhe os lábios, foi quando a campainha tocou.

_A mamãe chegou. – e mordeu os lábios sorrindo.

Foi atender a porta e Jensen ficou na sala, tentando controlar a respiração e as batidas do coração que parecia querer sair pela boca.

_Jen, essa é a Rebecca, minha mãe.

Jensen levantou os olhos e quase não acreditou no que viu.

_Rebecca?!

Ela riu divertida, indo até ele e abraçando-o.

_Puxa, eu estava mesmo pensando que seria bom demais se fosse você a pessoa que meu filho queria me apresentar.

_Peraí, vocês... Se conhecem? – o moreno perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

Ela riu mais uma vez e Jensen a acompanhou.

_Lembra que eu te falei que recebi ajuda no mercado, amor? – Misha acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Bem, sua mãe me ajudou. – e sorriu.

_Puxa, isso podia ser mais perfeito?! – e então riu junto com eles.

* * *

**N/a:** Fiz essa fic depois que descobri o nome verdadeiro da mãe do Misha, simplesmente o Jensen PRECISAVA conhecer a mãe dele, a Rebecca é linda *O*


End file.
